Rock, Paper, Scissors
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Leaning in closer, Sasuke said softly, a ghost of a smirk on his lips, “Relax Hinata; it’s only a game.”


Rock, Paper, Scissors

Sasuke leaned back against the tree in the late afternoon heat, bored to death as the dark haired girl attempted to fry the fish he had caught an hour ago. The Hyuuga daughter's cheeks still had a slight pinkish tinge to it which would flare to life whenever she looked up at his shirtless self. Being sent on a mission with the Byakugan wielder had its advantages of being amusing but other than that, he didn't give much for the girl.

"Hyuuga," he spoke lazily, leaning forward.

The girl jumped and looked up, her lavender eyes wide and shining nervously. "Y-yes, U-Uchiha-kun?"

A small frown of annoyance creased his forehead. "Sasuke is fine."

She looked down at her lap and nodded apologetically. "Sorry." The boy rolled his eyes. Even after all these years, she still hadn't exactly grown a sturdy backbone. If it hadn't been for Tsunade he probably would have got a better partner, not to mention a better fighter. The Byakugan had skills, he gave her that, but if only she'd hone them just a little more.

"Hinata th-then," she said quietly, her fingers playing with the hem of her purple shirt.

He almost smirked at her nervousness. It amused him how fidgety she could get. And it annoyed him a little as well. "Right, Hinata. Rock, paper, scissors. Now."

She frowned and looked up, confused. "Excuse me?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he said again, "Rock, paper, scissors. Don't tell me you've never played it before."

Recognition passed over her still confused face. "I-I have. B-but why d-do you..."

He shrugged. "I'm bored."

She seemed hesitant for a few moments and opened and closed her mouth a few times before consenting. Nodding, she said softly, "O-okay then..." Shifting, she moved a little closer and knelt down in front of him.

A thought came to him then and he smiled devilishly in his mind. "Wait, before we start, we play out of three. If I win, you have to do what I say, and if you win, you get to make me do something. Got it?"

Her bottom lip was halfway into her mouth now, and she chewed it nervously. He knew she was thinking about what he'd make her do. Being a shy person she obviously didn't want to do anything that would put her in a passing-out situation. Gods, the girl passed out for everything. Or she used to anyway. Especially in front of Naruto, he thought disgustedly.

Seeing her reluctant expression, he tried to persuade her with his best un-scary look. Leaning in closer, he said softly, a ghost of a smirk on his lips, "Relax Hinata; it's only a game."

A blush rising to her cheeks, she finally nodded slowly and brought her fist out, clenched.

'_This is going to be fun,'_ he mused.

"On three, rock, paper, scissors!" They thrust their fists in front of them thrice, shaping their hands on the third. The boy was mildly surprised at how fast she was but mentally rejoiced at winning the first round.

"Paper beats rock." He said it lightly and watched her lean back slightly, dejected. "Two more. Rock, paper, scissors!" Again, a flurry of hands and this time, Hinata squeaked in surprise.

She held out scissors to his paper and smiled at having won. The boy only snorted. "Not bad, one more though. Let's see if you can win this." The way he said it, challengingly and roughly made her quiver and he didn't fail to notice. He was about to open his mouth to speak when they both paused and sniffed the air.

Something was burning.

Without speaking, Hinata jumped up and over to the fire and pulled the fish out, holding them by the sticks that were inserted through them. She bit her lip and brought them over, looking at him apologetically. "Uhm...th-they're not that b-b-burnt, s-so you c-can still eat them. I-i-if you st-still want to..."

Regarding the slightly charred side of the fish with disinterest, he sighed and took it from her, telling her, "This doesn't get you out of the game. We're going to finish this."

She said nothing and nibbled her fish silently, refusing to meet his gaze. The sun was beginning to set and Sasuke figured that it was already around five in the evening. They'd been walking ever since before dawn just to get to some village in the mountains to collect some medicinal herbs and considering half the missions he'd been sent on lately, one that didn't require any fighting was quite a relief.

The food wasn't half bad at all but he didn't tell her that. At this rate she'd probably die of embarrassment if he complimented her. He almost snorted at the image of her having cardiac arrest because of him saying something silly like, "The fish wasn't that bad."

Instead, once they had both finished their food and fetched some water for their bottles from the river, the boy swept his damp hair out of his face and turned to the Hyuuga, nonchalant. "Kunoichi, we have a game to finish."

She had just been rearranging her pack when he spoke, causing her to jump and turn to him looking uneasy and nervous.

"Sh-shouldn't w-w-we get g-going?" she whispered, shifting her weight uncomfortably, not looking at him. "It's al-almost dark."

He would have grinned fiendishly but answered, amusement in his tone, "You can't get out of it that easily, Hinata."

Sighing and her expression one of defeat, the girl nodded and sat down opposite him again, under the tree, both had their fists at the ready. One corner of his lips turned up in what would have been a challenging smile. "On three, rock, paper, scissors!"

Pale eyes squeezed shut as she thrust her hand through the air and landed on scissors. Sasuke watched her with mild amusement. It was funny how she trusted him not to change his sign with her eyes closed like that but it's not like he needed to, having won anyway.

"I win," he breathed, satisfied. "That means...I get to tell you what to do."

Lavender eyes opened and blinked at his hand, fisted into a stone against her own two fingered scissors. "O-oh..." she produced, deflated. "Ano...what i-is it you w-want?"

He almost smiled darkly, feeling the satisfaction of winning and the way he could make her feel so uncomfortable. He should ask to go on missions with her more often; she'd prove to be good entertainment if he was ever bored. He never really realised just how much fun these childhood games could be.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he came up with a deadly funny idea. The predatory look on his face was enough to make Hinata cringe and chew both her lips into her mouth, thinning them and making her look like she was about to pass out any moment now. He laughed to himself. "I want you..." he paused for emphasis and watched as she held her breath in apprehension, "to kiss me."

Silence.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Oh yeah he could have died of laughter right then and there had he let himself. The dark haired girl stared at him, eyes wide, disbelieving and a totally stunned expression on her face. At the quirk of his brow, heat surged up her neck and face and she was painted crimson from head to toe.

"Wh-what!?" she gushed, pulling away, and standing up her fingers curling at her mouth as she stared at his serious face. "Sasuke-san! I-I c-c-can't d-do that!" she protested, her cheeks growing darker by the moment.

But he had none of it as he stood and walked closer to her, still enjoying his game. "You heard the rules, you have to."

"B-b-b-but I..." she continued, her legs trembling dangerously beneath her.

"It's only a kiss."

"N-no! I refuse!" she said loudly, squeezing her eyes shut and fisting her hands by her side, refusing to look at him.

Sasuke just stood there, arms folded, watching her for the longest time. Finally, he snorted with laughter and walked over to her, stopping when he was just a few inches away from her face, scrunched up and red and quite endearing. He had to bend so he was face to face with her and when she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat at the first amused smirk she'd seen on him in her lifetime.

"Relax Hinata; it's only a game," he whispered, before standing up straight and patting her on the head, picking up both their bags and making his way forward, leaving a thoroughly humiliated, confused and vermillion in the face.

Sasuke heard her fall to her knees with an audible breath as he kicked the fire out and continued walking, grinning to himself the entire time.

He'd definitely ask Tsunade about giving him more missions with her.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha, I love SasuHina, they're the cutest couple ever! I hope you all liked this by the way because I know I enjoyed writing it! Some feedback would be much appreciated if you don't mind!! :D Reviews are always welcome as well as constructive criticism! So press the little button in the corner and leave me something to be happy about Oh and do you think I should make a sequel? Maybe a different game this time...;)

Peace out!  
Rex


End file.
